Shinrei tantei yakumo - something like an ending
by Shiael9x
Summary: A bit of a romantic comedy situation between Yakumo-Haruka. A satisfying ending (at least I think so)


Haruka opened her eyes. The moon was lowering slowly. It was almost morning. She had not been able to sleep much that night, maybe because Yakumo was sleeping so close to her. She glanced at him. He was asleep like a cat, curled up in a ball on the floor. His brown hair stuck up out of his sleeping bag like soft grass.

She slowly emerged out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake him. Haru turned the cold metal handle, and the door creaked. Outside, the moon was big and very beautiful. A soft breeze ruffled her short brown hair. The full moon, beautiful and pale. Stray thoughts of Sheimi flashed into her mind. _Sheimi was so beautiful…and so would her son be, if they were still alive. Their killers paid with their lives, but I still can't forgive them. _Feelings of regret and sorrow slowly overtook her. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks. _If only I had seen her one more time… if only I had gotten her letter earlier!_ Haruka shook. She leaned against the railing and held her head in her hands. The warm wind made her shiver. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. _No, no, I promised myself I would be strong! Sheimi told me not to cry! _

A rough voice sounded behind her. "So you were up here." Yakumo stood a few feet behind her, blanket wrapped around him.

Haruka's heart halted then continued violently. She spun around startled, then spun back around when she remembered her face was covered with tears.

Yakumo started. "Haruka? Are you all right?" he walked towards her, concerned. She nodded wordlessly.

"oh… Your friend would have named her son Tsukirou, wouldn't she have…" Haruka nodded again. Yakumo glanced at the moon, then back at Haruka.

She sighed and rubbed her arms. "I am going back inside," she mumbled, unwilling to show Yakumo her tears. She turned around toward him and walked to the door.

"Haruka." She glanced back. Yakumo untwined his arms and wrapped her in them, covering her with the blanket. He held her gently against his chest, but glanced away, looking irritated. Her heart thumped violently. "It wasn't your fault, Haruka. Sheimi died because of a jealousy crazed woman." Haruka slowly reached her arms around his back.

"I…I couldn't save her, or Isshi." Haruka sobbed against his warm chest. Her tears flowed out like a small spring, unable to stop. He awkwardly pet her head.

"She knows you would have. You found her in the end. If it weren't for you, her unborn son would never have existed. Don't worry too much about Isshi. He is probably an eagle, or something very noble, watching over us at this moment right now."

She looked up at him, hopeless. Comfortingly, he ruffled her hair, and lowered his head. Slowly, Yakumo put his mouth to hers and kissed her. Haruka froze. Yakumo's lips were a burning hot, as hot as her tears, comforting her. She froze, staring wide-eyed at his close, handsome face. Haruka could feel her body melting into his kiss as her heart pulsed, almost jumping out of her chest. The usually so cold and pained Yakumo. Why was he now…?

She pushed away. "Yakumo, why..." her words were cut off again by his mouth, Yakumo even more passionate than a moment before. He slipped his arms around her tightly, running his hand through her hair. Everything faded from Haruka's mind but him: his hands, his lips, the heat from their bodies pressed closely together. There was no longer the pain of her friend's death, just as it should have disappeared long ago. Haruka's tears slowed.

He gradually released her, smiling with kind eyes he usually would not have. She felt her heart leap again. Yakumo spoke. "you stopped crying." He averted his eyes and began to act cold again, but placed the blanket over her shoulders. "It's morning. You should get inside. It isn't my fault if you catch a cold." She nodded, still completely bewildered. A loud, diesel engine sounded loudly in the distance, banging dangerously. Yakumo jumped.

"That's Gotou!" he shouted.

The two headed for the apartment and sat down in the chair after cleaning the place of blankets and sleeping bags. Haruka began to make black coffee. Both of them knew the gotou drill. Sure enough, the door rattled. Gondo burst in without knocking, as usual.

"Yakumo, I got some evidence! I need you to take a look at this!" he turned his eyes toward Haruka. "Hey, why are you wearing Yakumo's clothes?" He asked. Gotou's eyebrows raised impossibly high on his forehead. "don't tell me you—"

"Of course not you old idiot."

Gotou chuckled. "not as if you would tell me anything anyway. But I bet I can get it out of Haruka." He turned toward her.

"N…n….nothing happened!" she stuttered.

Yakumo grimaced. The old police officer whistled. "you really did do something to her, Yakumo! Atta boy, I knew you were growing up! And hun, your bright red face gave it away."

Haruka covered her head in the blanket. "Shut up. It's not what you think anyway, old man," Yakumo said.

"No, but you have a bit of lipstick on your mouth," he retorted.

Yakumo paled and wiped furiously at his mouth. Gondo cackled. "hoho, she isn't even wearing any! You still have a lot to learn to beat me, boy!"

Yakumo stood up angrily. "old man, if you don't have anything to say, then get the hell out! And take your nonsense with you!"

Haruka shyly intervened, "Yakumo, you don't need to throw him out… he is right, after all." She laughed under the blanket.

He turned around looking irritated. "Don't side with him!"

Gotou shouted, "Wait, wait, I still need you to look at this!"

Haruka laughed. The atmosphere in the small room seemed to have lightened considerably since first time Haruka had set foot in it. Yakumo smiled and laughed, teasing Gotou and getting teased in turn. Yakumo put his hand to his eye again and sat down next to Haruka on the couch. Yet another first that day. He eyed Gotou.

"If you are looking for more coffee, the mix is in the back of that cabinet. If it isn't there, I don't have any." Yakumo snickered as Gotou stuck his head impossibly far into the cabinet, trying to find the coffee.

As Gotou stuck his head farther in the cabinet, Yakumo pulled the blanket over his head and hugged Haruka playfully, most likely to spite Gotou. She yelped, and The older man pulled his head out of the cabinet holding the can of coffee. Yakumo jumped up, pretending nothing had happened all the while chuckling. Gotou looked at the couch, where a blanket was stretched over the heads of both of the younger people sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

"Now what the hell?"

Everyone in the room laughed. Haruka reached up to grab the necklace of Yakumo's mother. She pulled the blanket off of Yakumo and wrapped it around her as sad memories of the past came swarming to her. She smiled, silently thanking the many people and spirits who had not only found peace for themselves, but had recreated the hearts of everyone present.

"Seems like only yesterday we all hated each other."

Gotou grinned. "Sure does, doesn't it? Not like much changed with Yakumo here, still the vengeful spirit he is….Ow!"

Though they might not be able to stay together forever, they were there in the present, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
